Saving You
by Mistress of Murder Rin-sama
Summary: After defecting to the good side, Jinx is captured by Madam Rouge and forced to work for her. Kid Flash is unaware of the danger he is in, which increases as he pushes further and further to save Jinx. "What are you doing?" "Saving you."
1. The Catalyst

**My first FLINX! Yes, I am aware it was one (and a half?) episodes in the cartoon, but I am in love with this pairing. I can't wait to hit the comic book store and get some Flinxy issues of Teen Titans Go! Kid Flash is just too cute that my Not-A-Fangirl-Filter is failing. I also apologize for Rouge's accent. I most just replaced the 'f's, 'b's and 'th's with 'v's and I changed 'threaten' to 'treaten'. I don't actually know anyone with a French accent so . . . **

**EDIT: Uh, yeah. So apparently Rouge's accent is Russian and I did the accent weird, so I went back a fixed it as much as possible. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I would _like _to own Teen Titans. The series would not be over if I had any control over it.**

The Catalyst

Red lights engulfed the small enclosure and an obnoxious blare thundered through speakers systematically situated through Keystone City's Titan base.

The current team, comprised of a duo of super teens, gathered around the central computer. As the machine identified the offending criminals, Jinx grimaced.

"Old flame, huh?" Kid Flash asked, as the digitized photos of the H.I.V.E Five presented themselves before his female teammate.

"Let's finish this quickly," Jinx responded as he swept her up in his arm and whisked her away to the sight of the crime.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't <em>someone<em> be trying to stop us right about now?" See-More inquired.

"Who cares? Billy Numerous is now the proud owner of a brand-spanking-new veHICle!" said villain proclaimed, his southern dialect accenting the 'HICK' sound of the final word.

"Get your head in the game you crud munching idiots! Stick to the plan!" Gizmo shouted, settling in the driver's seat of the winning racecar at the local derby.

"I'm sorry, but you'll need a license to drive this vehicle and a booster seat to reach the wheel," a familiar voice intoned as pink energy spurted from the crevices of the car, which promptly fell apart.

"How nice to see you again," See-More greeted his former leader with suppressed traces of bitterness.

"Likewise," Jinx nodded to the sole member of the H.I.V.E Five competent enough to operate a toaster without bagpipes and a bucket of quick-dry cement.

"As much as I'd _love_ for you guys to catch up, we gotta arrest you now," Kid Flash urged Jinx, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mammoth appeared behind the duo, brandishing a monster truck. Without even turning around, Jinx snapped her fingers and hexed the truck, causing it to collapse onto Mammoth. Kid Flash sped to Kyd Wyykyd's side and leaned his elbow on the young villain's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, how've you been?" he said before flashing away, due to Kyd Wyykyd's razor cape attempting to slash him.

"Not so well, huh?" Following a quick moment of hexing and flashing, the H.I.V.E Five lay dog piled, defeated. Jinx grabbed Gizmo's collar and yanked him up to her face-level.

"How did you guys escape the freezer?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, I distinctly remember piling you guys up before Mas y Menos freezed you. Much like the way you're all piled up now," Kid Flash added.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gizmo answered, holding up his arm. Through her peripheral vision, Jinx saw him press a button on a remote. The sound of Kid Flash's agonizing scream of pain caused her to drop the bratty genius and when she turned around, he was writing on the ground, trapped in a Level 1 containment field.

"Kid!" she cried as she attempted to come to his aid, only to receive a bone-shaking shock for her efforts. Jinx whirled on Gizmo. "I hexed that remote! How did you—?"

"I made the thing! What makes you think I couldn't fix it?" As Jinx prepared to hex the remote again, a strong fist struck her in the back of her head, causing her to fall to the ground. A tall, slim figure stepped out of the shadows as its fist retracted back to the body.

"Madam Rouge!" Jinx exclaimed, gasping at the sight of her former idol, "How did _you _escape the flash-freeze?"

"You zink zat veak contraption can hold me?" she asked in her thick Russian accent. Jinx narrowed her eyes as she stood up.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to come back and lead the H.I.V.E Five," See-More answered, "We need you, Jinx." Her eyes began to spark and glow.

"What makes you think I_ want_ to come back?" Madam Rouge smirked and took the remote from Gizmo.

"Zis!" The villainess cranked the dial on the remote to Level 4.

"No!" Jinx cried as Kid Flash's groans of pain became louder and more frequent. Jinx looked at the ground and began to contemplate her decision.

"You might vant to decide quickly," Madam Rouge advised as she stepped over to the struggling Kid Flash and brandished a dagger with a rubber hilt so the electricity would not affect her. She knelt down and poised the knife above his chest. Jinx was surprised, there had always been an unspoken rule about killing, but she guessed that was in her world. Madam Rouge was playing hard ball in the big leagues. She was going to . . . _kill_ Kid Flash.

"I-I . . ." Jinx hesitated.

"Jinx . . . Don't . . . do it . . ." Kid Flash mumbled through his clenched teeth. Madam Rouge became impatient.

"Too slow!" she yelled as the dagger plunged downwards. The tip of the blade gleamed silver with the full moon and whistled through the air.

"Wait!" Madam Rouge halted and smiled devilishly, knowing that her threat had been received.

"I-I'll do it."

"No . . ." Kid Flash said futilely, still suffering from the Level 4 containment field.

"Vonderful." Madam Rouge wrapped her arm around Jinx's drooping shoulders and led her away, "You're coming vith me."

"Wait! You said you'd help us get Jinx back when we unfroze you!" See-More protested.

"Tuv luck," Rouge replied, tossing them the remote.

Kid Flash sat up and groaned, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Ugh . . . Jinx, I just had the weirdest dream. The H.I.V.E Five came back and so did Madam Rouge . . . And the weirdest part is that she convinced you to return to the dark said and you abandoned me . . . Crazy, huh? Um . . . Jinx?"

He blinked and found himself sitting on the derby track in the wee hours of the morning. The remote was where Gizmo left it, thrown down at the ground with rage at being betrayed, sucker punched . . . _set up_ by Madam Rouge.

"Oh poop." His Titan Communicator began to beep insistently.

"_Kid Flash, I—" _Robin began.

"Look Robin, now probably isn't the best time . . ."

"_Listen, I need to know where Jinx is, she's not picking up her communicator." _

"She's with Madam Rouge," Kid Flash answered gravely.

"_What? But surely our friend Jinx would never betray us, yes?" _Starfire chimed in, pushing Robin's head off-screen and grabbing the yellow device.

"No!" Kid Flash yelled, "She would never do that! She did it to protect me!"

"_Kid . . . Did Rouge threaten to . . . kill you?"_ Kid Flash nodded cautiously in response. Robin took the communicator back from Starfire, although his girlfriend remained in the background of the screen. _"The Brotherhood of Evil is getting almost too dangerous for my liking. Maybe we should call in the JLA." _

"No, this is my business, and I intend to take care of it myself." Robin's face hardened.

"_I'm giving you _one_ chance. Mess it up and I'm contacting Flash, Batman and the others." _Kid Flash nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you Robin!" Robin closed the communicator after the screen switched to the snow channel and sighed.

"Robin . . . do you really intend to contact the Justice League to retrieve Jinx if the Kid Flash were to fail?" Starfire inquired, clasping her fingers together.

"Of course, Star, Kid Flash could die if he confronts Rouge. She's ruthless, a known killer."

"But when you were apprenticing to . . ." Starfire winced inwardly, "Slade, he only told you not to contact _us_. He never said you could not contact the Justice League for assistance. However you did not."

"That was _my_ battle, Star. The Justice League had no business there!" Robin retorted, trying to control his temper.

"And this is _the Kid Flash's_ battle, Robin," Starfire countered.

Kid Flash shut the T-Communicator and ran to the central computer at base and began to track the H.I.V.E Five, knowing that Rouge would be much more difficult to find. Kid Flash located them at a new base in the upper east quadrant of town. Within seconds, he was at their doorstep. He knocked lightly on their door before it creaked dangerously and fell away from him. It opened up to a building stained with mysterious blue substances and food splatters arranged almost artistically on the walls.

"Uh . . . Anyone home?" Kid Flash called softly. Hearing no response, but plenty of blasting-beeping-booming sounds coming from the next room over, he walked—yes, walked—through the passage and turned the corner, only to see Mammoth and Gizmo facing off in a video game, Billy Numerous and Kyd Wyykyd building a fort out of the sofa cushions and See-More at a computer. With a plan formulating in his little redhead brain, Kid Flash launched into action. He wrapped the video game controller's wires up the length of Gizmo and Mammoths' bodies, entangled Kyd Wyykyd and three Billy Numerous in the blanket draping over their makeshift fort and pulled See-More from the computer and held him by the collar.

"Where is Jinx?" he hissed. See-More's eye narrowed.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be here right now!" he retaliated, pointing to the computer screen, "I'm looking for her before you so rudely interrupted my work!" Kyd Wyykyd phased out of his bindings and began freeing his teammates, although none of them began to attack the intruder.

"Rouge took her after you blacked out, the crud scrubbing freak," Gizmo muttered, crossing his arms angrily.

"Now if you don't mind, could you see yourself out? We'll let you know if we find anything, and we expect the same thing from you," See-More said coldly, pushing the young hero off of him.

"I don't work with villains," Kid Flash replied, just as icy.

"It didn't seem like you had a problem working with Jinx, even before you took her from me!" See-More yelled, the heat of the argument increasing and the other occupants in the room cowering behind the sofa and in the fort extending from it. Kid Flash prepared to yell back, a plethora of scathing insults burning in the back of his throat when he registered See-More's word choice. His eyes softened in the slightest amount.

"You . . . You like her too . . ." It was no more of an accusation than a known statement. The other four boys went wide-eyed at the understanding that both See-More and Kid Flash had the hots for their ex-leader. Well, Kid Flash was kind of obvious, what with the roses and everything . . . but _See-More_?

He blushed and suddenly became defensive.

"What of it?" See-More shouted, attempting to reignite the argument, but Kid Flash wouldn't take the bait and instead he left the building in a blur of red and yellow.

"You can't keep me here," Jinx said, crossing her arms and glaring at Madam Rouge, "Kid Flash is no longer in danger; I can leave anytime I want. You didn't really think this through, did you?" Rouge laughed in response, her mocking jeers reverberating off of the metal implements with no clear purpose stationed throughout the institute.

"Is zat so?" Rouge taunted smugly. Jinx narrowed her eyes and the beginnings of a hex itched at her fingertips.

"What?" Jinx gave in, no able to suppress her urge to take the bait.

"Ze Kid Flash has a disease. Ze more he uses his powers . . ." she trailed off for dramatic effect, "Ze quicker he vill die." Jinx was thrown off of her guard and her best way to retaliate was:

Denial.

"You're bluffing," she accused, "Kid would've told me!"

"He is not aware of his condition. However, I have reliable sources, and they all say ze same zing. He. Vill. Die." Jinx strongly refused to believe the verifiability of this development. Although the existence of a strange disease destroying his body did explain why he always seemed more tired and paler than usual, Jinx could not believe that he was going to die soon. Rouge could easily see Jinx's intelligent eyes processing the facts and coming to the realization that Rouge was right. The super villainess produced Jinx's communicator in the palm of her hand.

"Iv you disobey me, try to escape or commit a single good deed, I vill contact ze Kid Flash, treaten you . . . and he vill come rushing to your aid, von't he?" Jinx grimaced, knowing the truth was hit right on the nose. Madam Rouge walked closer so she could effectively look down on Jinx.

"Every time you so much as help an old lady cross ze street, your little vriend vill ve zat much closer to dying," Rouge continued, accentuating her point with two fingers held centimeters apart. Jinx's face fell and she hugged herself.

Rouge frowned and lashed her arm out at Jinx.

"Ze apprentice ov Madam Rouge should not be weak!" she shouted, knocking Jinx to the ground. Out of instinct, Jinx's eyes flashed pink and she prepared a hex, before remembering Kid Flash's condition. "Veing a hero has made you soft," Madam Rouge scoffed before tossing Jinx her communicator. Jinx looked up in question and her new "mentor" grinned wickedly.

Kid Flash paused mid-step as his communicator begun to beep once again. He slid to a violent stop and threw the lid open, finding the face of his partner displayed on the screen. Jinx frowned, seeing the inevitable dust trail and the flash catching up to the body; signals that he had been using his powers.

"Jinx! Thank goodness you're okay! Did Madam Rouge hurt you? Where are you? Is Rouge—"

"Kid . . . I . . ." Looking up from the communicator, she saw Rouge's disapproving look. Jinx hardened her eyes and drew her lips into a straight line.

"Kid Flash, you are to stop trying to rescue people. Do you understand? If I catch you even making change for someone, you will regret it," Jinx revised, "Use your powers and you might encounter a bout of bad luck." Kid Flash frowned and furrowed his brows, worry overtaking his features.

"Jinx . . . ? What happened—?"

"Do you understand?" Jinx insisted sternly, staring him in the eye. He looked at her like she should know the answer, and she did.

"I won't stop fighting for you," he replied. Jinx shut the communicator brusquely and pursed her lips.

"It seems as iv you have vailed me," Rouge intoned after a moment. Jinx leered at her from behind her bangs.

"I did no such thing. You said to 'tell ze Kid Flash to stop trying to ve a hero'. I did. You never told me to convince him. So what if he refused?" Jinx argued, imitating Rouge's accent. Madam Rouge walked over to Jinx and cupped her chin and forced her gaze into the sorceress's.

"Clever girl. Vatch your tongue, tomorrow it might not ve zere." Jinx swatted Rouge's arm away and turned on her heel.

"Like I said, _nobody_ messes with me."

* * *

><p><strong>The canon completely screwed me over when I was wikipedia-ing Kid Flash. Not only does he contract the 'mysterious disease' which is mentioned in the above fic, but he gets married to ANOTHER WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL LINDA PARK?<strong>


	2. The Execution

**I know it's been a while, but this thing is almost 3,500 words and pretty much one of the longer chapters. This is officially going to be a three-piece fic. I was going to fit everything else in this chapter but I wasn't updating and I felt like I was going to encounter some...issues. Oh yes, and I found out that Rouge's accent was Russian, not French. So I'm mocking it in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I wouldn't be suffering through Young Justice every Friday night.**

The Execution

Jinx was going to take great measures to ensure her plan would come into fruition. She started by giving herself as much bad luck as possible. One day when Madame Rouge was out terrorizing the village, Jinx took the opportunity to wreak a little of her own havoc.

She visited a jewelry store and cleared the shop of opals. Of course, she kept a list of all stolen merchandise, so when she was done she could return them. On the way out, she nearly tripped over a black cat. Jinx grinned and bent over and picked up the dark feline, opals clanking against each other. She cradled the creature in her arms and continued on her way home, civilians running amok.

In the Rouge base, a swanky building located on the outskirts of town, Jinx took the time to redesign her living space. She made her bedroom as dark, cramped and chi-conflicting as possible, spitting in the face of Feng Shui experts everywhere. She turned her furniture away from the door, and filled the room with mirrors. With a simple hex, Jinx cracked the mirrors, creating several distorted images of herself in each fragment. Fallen pieces littered the floor and Jinx crushed some on the way to the last mirror. She stared into the untarnished glass and grimaced at herself, punching the looking glass at its core, a web of cracks spanning out from the epicenter. Jinx's fist dripped rose-red blood from the shattered shards puncturing her skin. Knowing dead or dried flowers were bad luck, Jinx kept Kid Flash's roses in a vase, dusty roses no redder than her blood.

Taking it a step further, Jinx placed upside-down horseshoes and a ladder above her door, ensuring she would walk under a ladder every time she entered a departed from her room.

* * *

><p>Jinx pursed her lips. The tight, floppy piece of clothing that Rouge had just shoved into her face was <em>horrifying<em> to say the least. Not only was it an exact replica of Rouge's costume, save for the purple coloring as opposed to red, but it felt too much like spandex for Jinx's liking.

"I am_ not _wearing this," Jinx stated blandly, pinching the offending heap of clothing by the collar at arm's length, like being exposed to it for too long would give her the plague. Madame Rouge harrumphed and turned her nose up at Jinx.

"Not apprentice of _vine_ is gallivanting around in z_at_," Rouge decreed in her Jamaican accent. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"If I were your apprentice, I would've learned more than how to 'speak vith an Australian accent,'" she countered coolly, imitating Rouge's accent at the end. Madame Rouge smirked and pushed the cloth back into Jinx's face

"Class is in session sveetheart, time to go on a vield trip."

* * *

><p>A shadow rappelled down the black cord of woven wires, her eyes flickering between her objective, the hook of her grappling rope attached to the iron frame of the elevator, and her surroundings. A nearly inaccessible place, hidden beneath the elevator shaft and surrounded by advanced security equipment, hovered within reach. She flicked her goggles down over her eyes, green and white flooding her vision. The invisible lasers that would either fry her or give her position away (neither sounded fun at the moment) came into view and Jinx scanned the surrounding area to locate the source of the light.<p>

She fastened a U-shaped device to the bottom of the laser beam, cupping it. The device immediately shorted out the security system, breaking the bright white-green line in an instant. No alarms went off, so Jinx decided it was safe . . . for the moment. She descended the rope a bit further, pulling her feet up as the next layer of lasers advanced towards her. Disarming the rest of the laser system, Jinx unlatched herself from the cord and landed soundlessly on the cement floor. Suspended in an "inconspicuous" white shaft of light, was a capsule with a metallic sheen coming from within. Suspicious that the bright light was another, thinly veiled, last ditch attempt at a security measure, Jinx hexed the top and bottom of the mechanical lights, shorting them out and effectively breaking through security. As the capsule fell, Jinx's hand shot out to intercept it before it could reach the cold, floor. However, just as her hand was millimeters from her objective, a flash of red and yellow spirited the capsule away. She retracted her hand and a glower overtook her features. She knew this phenomenon well.

"Kid Flash, I thought I warned you—"

"You did," he interrupted, casually tossing the capsule up in the air, letting do a few somersaults and then catching it again in his gloved hand, "I didn't listen. What is this stuff anyways?"

"You don't need to know that!" Jinx snapped, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"We got an anonymous tip. A female with a decidedly German accent." Jinx growled, fists tightening.

"Rouge." Kid Flash blinked, taking in Jinx's new wardrobe.

"Uh . . . ?" his upturned index finger drooped, seeing as he had a loss for words.

"Don't you dare say anything about my latest get-up," she warned, shifting in the light. An opal reflected the light away from her and towards Kid Flash.

"Oh no . . . you didn't . . . steal that . . . did you?" Jinx's hand rose to her choker, which now sported an opal, the two opal bracelets on both her hands became evident as well upon closer examination.

"Don't worry about it, hero. Now you just be a good little boy and run along, 'kay? Don't you have a robbery to stop or something?"

"On the contrary, I'm all yours—" Just then, his communicator beeped. Kid Flash checked the screen quickly and saw the H.I.V.E Five backpacking loads of advanced electronics—Huge plasma screen TVs, tiny, thin supercomputers and the like—out of Cook's Electronics. "Uh . . . just a second," Kid Flash amended, a trail of color trickling behind him. Jinx sighed, a slight smile gracing her lips, before she realized he took the capsule with him. She stomped her leg.

"ARGGHHH!"

Jinx leaned against a wall and began to tap her foot incessantly, annoyed, restless, and frankly, quite pissed off. After a good five minutes (five minutes of her life she would _never_ get back), Kid Flash reappeared.

"Now, I'm going to alert security, you're going to escape, come back to the good side, and then we can live happily ever after, okay?" he said slowly, laying out the plan. Jinx's eyes flashed and the cement around Kid Flash's feet caved in, sucking his feet into the ground. "Huh, well that's inconvenient."

"Don't worry about it, hero," Jinx reiterated, walking up to him. Her breath ghosted by his cheek as a loud smashing noise rocked the small cavity, a hex that allowed Jinx to escape. A faint snap of the fingers was heard among the rubble and destruction and when Kid Flash looked back down, he was free. Feeling the capsule in his glove, he dashed to security, informed them of the situation (leaving out only the _minor_ details involving Jinx) and then headed back to the scene of the crime to investigate with the (rather useless) police. He stood in front of the mechanical device that kept the capsule aloft. When the mechanics finished fixing the machine, he reached his hand out to replace the object. However, floating in the white light was not the capsule containing who-knows-what.

It was an opal.

Before anyone could point out his mistake, (and we _all_ know how much adults love to do that to teenagers) Kid Flash snatched back the opal and his grip tightened exponentially. Why would Jinx give him a stolen item? Why . . . ?

Before he knew it, he was at the Titans Base tapping away furiously on the computer. He pulled up an informational article about opals.

"'_Unless one was born in the month of October, wearing opals are bad luck. Those born in October will experience good luck when wearing opals_,'" Kid Flash recited aloud. "So that's why . . ." Jinx, who wasn't born in October, was wearing opals to boost her bad luck; and she had given an opal to Kid Flash, who was, to ensure his own.

But still, keeping stolen items was wrong.

Today was the day. The day Jinx waited so patiently for. Friday the Thirteenth.

Jinx had donned her original costume and was glad to be rid of that hideous fashion faux pas that was Madame Rouge's outfit. By now, her bad luck was rolling off of her in pink waves and she had to suppress her powers greatly in order to prevent these waves from causing too much damage to her surroundings. Pink electricity crackled in the air around her and she was grateful Madame Rouge had been out doing whatever it is super villains do. She would've gotten suspicious and shut down the whole operation.

The room was spacious, grand, and very _secret-lair-y_, as Kid Flash would say. Nearly everything was made out of metal and Rouge was assaulting a giant touchpad control panel with her fingertips. Machines were whirring and looked suspiciously like various doomsday devices; mechanisms that would take up a dictionary to list just how to turn it on.

"Rouge!" Jinx voice rang out, commanding attention.

"Vat is it, little gerl?" Madame Rouge responded uninterestedly, carving a 90 degree angle in the control panel.

"It's time we had a talk!" the younger girl cried, swinging her right arm across her body in order to gather momentum. Jinx flung a hex, bigger than her usual crescent shaped waves, crackling with more devastating power. In the moment that her hex left her hand, Jinx's eye caught Madame Rouge's index finger bearing down on the control panel, activating a red circle. A flash of dark grey cut through her vision and a heavy cage shattered her hex. Sparks crashed into the floor and bounced every which way before disintegrating. After recovering from the shock, Jinx readjusted her stance and considered her situation.

Trapped in a heavy metal cage adorned with trinkets that looked like they came out of a Lucky Charms cereal box put her at an obvious disadvantage. Rouge most likely had expected her plans for treachery and had prepared a good luck trap to cancel out her bad luck. Lovely.

"Darn it! How did you know?" she yelled, grabbing at the iron bars of her imprisonment. Just before her hands could make contact, an electric shock jumped to her fingertip, causing her hands to yank back.

"Level 4 containment cell, plus cage," Madame Rouge explained casually, leaning against the control panel.

"Darn you and your English accent!" Jinx spat, attempting to hex the cage into oblivion, and failing at that. Madame Rouge rolled her eyes and grunted derisively, pressing another button on the panel. Jinx's communicator appeared and a wire connected it to the main frame. Kid Flash's face materialized on screen.

"Jinx!" he cried, looking past Rouge and seeing her trapped in a cage. The villainess then produced the stolen capsule and held it delicately between her fingers.

"Highly concentrated poison. You have vone minute to get here."

"No, Kid Flash! Don't!" Jinx yelled, fearing for his disease. But the screen had already blacked out. Jinx fell to her knees, flinching at the cool metal on the bottom of the cage. It occurred to her that it looked very similar to the prison she had used on Kid Flash during their first encounter.

Silence draped over the room during the downtime in which Kid Flash was knocking down the doors of every seedy building in the western hemisphere.

"So . . . nice weather, huh?" Jinx intoned, Kid Flash's jokester inclinations having rubbed off on her. A blur blasted the steel door from the entrance clear to the other side of the hideout.

"Jinx! Are you alright?" Kid Flash asked, reaching for the bars of the cage.

"Wait! Don't!" she warned just in time for an electric current to run from one bar to the next, alerting the young hero of its dangerous qualities. "Listen Kid, you have to leave, if you—"

"Please, darling, he'll never listen to you. You vant to free your gerlfriend? Catch!" Rouge tossed the remote into the air and Kid Flash made a made dash to retrieve it. But her elastic arm lashed out, both knocking him down mid-jump and regaining the remote.

"Oh that is just evil," Kid Flash said bluntly, peeling himself off of the floor and running his hand through his hair.

"Well, duh," Jinx answered, twiddling her thumbs, attempting to fabricate an escape plan, "Hey, how did you get out of this thing before?"

"Uh, the cage? Did you trying vibrating your molecules through solid objects yet?" Jinx rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean the containment field? Hm, have you tried getting an incredibly beautiful hero free you?" Jinx appeared as if she were about to make some scathing or sarcastic remark when her eyes widened and she pointed past Kid Flash.

"Now's not the time for flirting!" she warned, a piece of heavy machinery came whistling through the air. Kid Flash dodged out of the way and it instead crashed into Jinx's cage. A brilliant spray of electricity engulfed the rubble, causing some of the good luck charms to clatter to the ground. Jinx saw her chance of escape and she began beating the good luck out of the small portion of exposed steel. After a good ten strikes, a small hole opened up and Jinx shivered innately.

"Did it get colder in here?" Jinx muttered to herself, rubbing her upper arms vigorously before continuing her assault on the cage.

Yes, it _did _get colder. The A/C had, by some mysterious red and yellow means, been turned up full blast. And . . .

Madame Rouge retracted her arm and directed her glance at Kid Flash.

"You are ze Flash's sidekeek, no?" He raised an invisible eyebrow quizzically. "It vould ve vrilliant to meet and take down a real superhero."

"Well, you ought to try a little harder 'cause he's stronger_ and_ faster than I am," Kid Flash replied, jabbing his thumb at the lightning insignia on his chest. He disappeared, leaving behind his afterimages, and rammed headfirst into Madame Rouge. The villainess went flying and Kid Flash rubbed his head.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow—ow! Or right now . . ." He noticed a dark shadow pooling around his feet, increasing in area. Rouge was about to body slam him. He looked up and quietly sidestepped her attack. Rouge crashed into the icy cold floor of the room. Pulling her face up from the ground, a part of her cheek and chin was delayed, sticking to the floor like a tongue to a frozen pole. She shivered as her skin clamped back onto her skull. Her body was slower this time, reaching out to grab Kid Flash's throat. He once again sidestepped the attack with ease, his plan succeeding.

"Ok, get ready Rouge, this is your last chance to try and get me," he challenged, preparing to run.

"Kid Flash, you better not—" Jinx yelled, beating the mottled pudding cheesecake out of the steel good luck cage, even braving the shock of the containment field to try in vain in prying the rods apart. She nearly broke her finger nails off trying to peel the good luck charms from the bars—oh, if only they weren't bolted on.

"Don't worry Jinx, I'll have you out of here in a jiffy!" Kid Flash said, stopping by her prison.

"No, you idiot! That's not the problem!" Jinx screamed, eyes burning. She quickly wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

Kid Flash zoomed around the base, punching Rouge with his gathering momentum. At one point, a snowflake drifted down from an air vent. It soon began snowing and swirling and floating small, cold crystals and Jinx looked around, somewhat amazed.

"Dude. This better not be what I think it is." She fell to the floor of the cage and wrestled with herself for a moment, cradling her bleeding hands, and trying to tame the electric ticks she was still experiencing.

The scent of burning rubber entered Jinx's nostrils, causing her to gag in the slightest amount. She looked up and saw Kid Flash uppercut Rouge, sending her flying into the ceiling. He then cut back across and managed to meet her again with his fist on the way down. When Madame Rouge struggled to her feet and managed to take a battle stance, her movement suddenly became rigid.

A thick layer of snow blanketed the ground, causing Madame Rouge's intolerance to extreme temperature to become more apparent. Her fingers and toes shrank back and frostbite was wearing her down. Kid Flash launched to finish her and ran in a tight circle around her, kicking up a frosty tornado that engulfed and flared around Madame Rouge. Following a couple minutes of flash freezing (pun not intended), Kid Flash relented, panting breathlessly. He looked up to admire his work, Rouge frozen once again. He grinned toothily.

"How's that for some heroing?" he exclaimed, pumping his fist up into the air.

"Kid Flash!" Jinx yelled, tearing the remains of the cage to pieces, finally escaping.

"Oh, right!" he rushed to his girlfriend and took her hands, burnt and bleeding from trying to physically rip the electrified steel apart. And succeeding at that, "Maybe we should go to the hospital or something."

Jinx felt tension closing in oh her when the mechanical door leading into the room shifted gears and attempted to open due to motion sensing technology; although, as previously mentioned the door had been painfully ripped off its sliding track by a certain speedster.

See-More and Kid Kold entered the room, somewhat casual and somewhat on guard. Jinx choked on her breath of air as her brain processed this latest development.

See-More secured Rouge's frozen figure in one of his eye modes and began carting her off towards the door.

"If you would be so kind as to take the Russian lady back to the Brotherhood of Evil's not-so-secret headquarters, that'd be great," Kid Flash instructed him with mock sweetness, sending Kid Kold to assist him.

"You invited my one ex-teammate that had a crush on me _and _my ex-boyfriend?" Jinx sputtered in disbelief. "Why didn't you just bring along all of my other entire ex's. I'm sure Cyborg was available!"

"They insisted on helping. Kid Kold noticed you come into this building and told See-More. And then he told me. Besides, I thought 2 ex's was enough. Now, what's this about Cyborg?" Jinx's perpetual blush deepened.

"Well . . . _technically_ he was Stone . . . and I was pretty popular at H.I.V.E. Heck, I'm still popular now . . ."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"I'm only retuning the favor, sweetie," Jinx cooed as they started for the exit. Kid Flash stopped in mid-step with his eyes poking out, bulging hugely before collapsing to his knees. He cringed and attempted futilely to contain his spasms.

Jinx couldn't help but liken this to his reaction to the containment cells, half of which were inflicted by her.

"Kid Flash! This is what I was trying to warn you about!" she cried, falling to her knees and hugging him close to her body. His hand clamped around her arm and waist, pinching and bruising her skin. "Shh-shh-shh . . ." she patted his back and looked around. Kid Kold and See-More had vanished and the base groaned with silence.

"Help! Please! Somebody help!" Jinx called, looking around frantically although she knew no one could possibly just happen to be there. She looked down on Kid Flash's pained face and a tear that couldn't . . . _just couldn't possibly_ be hers, splattered on his cheek.

"Please . . . be okay . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>And I've left you with a cliff hanger. You're welcome. <strong>


End file.
